Let It Rain
by Marie19930
Summary: An alternate ending to my story None of Your Business. This focuses more on Aang and my OC, Jazmine. Aang soon realizes he needs to let go of anything romantic with Katara and find a life with someone who was truly meant for him but will Jazmine accept his decisions? (May contain some sexual content later but not enough to be rated M.) For people who like Aang x OC
1. Chapter 1

Aang wasn't really sure what to do. Katara was gone for two days now, and something kept nagging him to come to the Southern Water Tribe. He wanted to stay, he really did. Jazmine was still paranoid about what had happened the other night with her ex-boyfriend burning her house. She was telling Aang that it was strange, because every time she thought about it her scar hurt the same way it had the night she had been burned. It burned and tingled. It even woke her up in the middle of the night and she swore that it felt like she was burned again. She had to double check to make sure nothing was on fire. Aang wanted to stay to keep her comfort. The nagging feeling just wouldn't leave him alone though. Aang had an idea to write to Suki and Sokka. They weren't far away and he thought maybe they could keep her company until Aang got back. He refused to leave until he made sure Jazmine was not alone.

"It's just for a few days," Aang explained to Jazmine again.

"Why are you chasing after her, Aang? What are you hiding?" Jazmine asked as she crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look for the first time. Surprisingly they hadn't argued before.

Aang took a moment to collect his thoughts even though he knew it was making Jazmine more and more inpatient. "I just want to make sure she is doing the right thing…and that I'm doing the right thing. Jazmine I love you, I really do but Katara was my first love and for the longest time I thought we were destined to be together. I can't just let her slip away from me if that's the case."

"So what happens to me if you decided you two want to be together again? Open your eyes Aang! If you were meant for each other she wouldn't run off would she?" Jazmine yelled at him angrily. He knew it was hurting her by the way the tears threatened her eyes but her word stung him worse than seeing her hurt. "You are the one who decided to go ahead and be with me! If you still want Katara, then why the hell am I with you?" Aang tried stepping towards Jazmine to comfort her but she moved away from him.

"It's not like I was intending this to happen, Jazmine," Aang said firmly. He didn't raise his voice at her, but used a tone that showed part of his agitation. "No one told me I would meet someone else and fall in love again."

"Aang if you walk out that door, don't come looking for me when you come back," Jazmine said coldly and walked away from him. Moments later he heard the bedroom door slam so hard, a picture fell from the wall. Aang was starting to get a headache again but he went ahead and wrote a long letter explaining to Sokka about his situation. He left some details of Katara out and just mentioned that she had went back home to the Water Tribe for a while and he was going to come visit her to make sure she was ok.

Aang then went over to the fallen picture and noticed it was a picture of everyone together. He sighed and hung it back up on the wall. It was going to be a long night.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

Sokka came early the next morning. Jazmine had not come out of her room since the argument, but Aang still checked on her a few times through the night. Aang decided it was best to leave while she was still asleep and Sokka would explain to her what was going to happen next. Aang had begun to look for another house for Jazmine since before Katara left. Everything was set up and paid for; he was just waiting for the right time to surprise her.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Sokka asked before Aang left.

"If this doesn't work out, I realize I'll have neither Katara nor Jazmine but I'm will to risk it just for Katara," Aang answered honestly. He had explained to Sokka about the argument.

"Hey, we are here for you man," Sokka added. "I just hope things work out for you."

Aang pushed back the pain and nodded. "I do too."

Momo landed on Aang's shoulder and it meant it was time to go. He said goodbye to Sokka and walked out the door to Appa. Suki wasn't able to make it since she was busy with training other Kyoshi Warriors. Appa groaned when he felt Aang's distress and Aang hugged the sky bison's fur. It brought him some comfort.

"Come on old boy," Aang said sadly as he rubbed the patch of fur between Appa's eyes. "It's just going to be me and you this time."

Soon they were in the air and a day or two later Aang began to feel the familiar sting of cold air that came right before he arrived in the Southern Water Tribe. Aang had not slept the entire sleep because he just couldn't with everything on his mind. He had realized a long time ago that life as the Avatar could be a lonely one, but it didn't have to be.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

Katara was washing her clothes in a tub full of water when she saw the familiar sky bison about to land in the snow nearby. She stared in disbelief for a moment. Despite what had happened before she left for home, she had missed Aang the whole time.

While Aang was climbing off Appa and getting bison food out of the saddle, he saw a young woman running towards him with her long wavy hair blowing behind her. He gave Appa the food and ran to meet Katara in a strong hug. "I'm so sorry I acted the way I did," Katara said as she looked behind Aang's shoulder to see Appa eating contently.

"It's ok," Aang answered as he squeezed her. "I came here to make sure you were alright and we need to talk."

"About what?" Katara asked as she pulled away. She saw the look on Aang's face and the hurt appear in his eyes. "Oh no," she whispered. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them. "Come tell me what happened," Katara said as she held his hand and walked towards Appa who was now resting. They sat at Appa's side with their backs toward his fluffy white fur. Katara sat close to Aang with their legs touching like they used to. She linked her arm through his which made Aang more comfortable and he lied back into Appa's fur.

"I told Jazmine I was going after you, and she told me if I did to not look for her when I come back. There's more though that upset her and I was just being honest. I came here because I think me and you are still meant to be together, Katara," Aang explained. "You know how I've felt about you for years now, and I just don't want to throw it all away because you are my first love. I can't let go of you." Katara was at a loss for words, but when she looked at Aang and he had finally broken and tears began to run down his face. Katara shifted to wipe them away like she had so many times before. He had grown to become a strong young man, but even the strongest had a breaking point.

"It looks like you haven't slept in days," Katara added as her maternal instincts kicked in. She pulled Aang into another hug.

"I haven't Katara; it feels like everything that happened is too much for me," Aang answered sadly. Katara sighed into his shoulder but didn't pull away. She knew how he felt.

"You can make it through this," she whispered to him. Katara felt his shoulders relax. "Why don't you rest for a while before we really get to talk?"

Aang pulled away to look at her. "I will only if you stay here with me." Katara nodded and allowed him to lie back against Appa and put his head against the soft fur.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to," Katara added as she sat next to him again. She wanted to wait until he was more rested before she told him anything about how she felt. For now, she didn't want to hurt him anymore. It even hurt her knowing Jazmine might break his heart when he went back home. Katara only knew that she wouldn't be going with him and their talk would not settle well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be careful, Aang," Katara whispered as she said goodbye to him. They had talked for hours filled with tears and anger, but in the end they had settled and remained close friends.

"I will," he answered as he hugged her tightly. "I'll write you a letter in a day or two. I might come and visit soon."

"Good because I want to see you," Katara said as she let go of him and cupped his cheek with her hand. She gave him a small bag of food to last for his trip along with some things for Appa. Aang thanked her and then after a few more exchanged words and a kiss on the cheek, he was flying back to Ba Sing Se. His thoughts wondered back to Jazmine. Her long flowing hair and tattoo were a few of her best features. The girl had a fantastic body and at times she knew how to use it. There was also much about her past that he didn't know about. He didn't force her to share her thoughts with him, but her let her know he would listen when she needed him to. Aang loved how she admired him. She thought he had an interesting ancestry and she was one of the few people who would listen to him tell stories about his ancient people. She wanted to learn how to meditate and use prayer beads too. Jazmine was just amazing. Aang wished he didn't lose her so soon. Maybe she would listen to him when he came back to Ba Sing Se. Aang sighed and thought back to how her skin felt especially on her back where she tattooed over her burn scar. He could clearly visualize the bright blue roses. Appa groaned which interrupted his thoughts. It was going to be a very long trip alone.

Aang finally arrived exhausted in Ba Sing Se. He settled Appa next to Katara's old house. He hoped Sokka was still there so he would have someone to talk to. Aang opened the door and found both Sokka and Zuko sitting on the couch.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"My Uncle is ill. I was hoping my letter would arrive before you left the Southern Water Tribe so Katara would come back with you but it looks like she'll have to come on her own," Zuko explained. He looked extremely tired and worried. "The healers saying it's nothing serious, but Uncle isn't as young as he used to be. I thought a second opinion would help."

"Zuko, I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sure your Uncle will pull through," Aang said, "but does that mean his tea shop is temporarily closed."

"Yes, he closed it down when he got worse," Zuko answered as he tensely grabbed the cushion he was sitting on. His face paled and he soon fainted. Sokka half way caught him and then stood up to lay him down properly.

"Zuko isn't doing well either it looks like," Sokka said looking at Aang. "He was telling me how he was stressed out. He's also been fighting with Mai. She went to lie down in the bedroom, should we go get her?"

"Yea," Aang said as he walked to the room Sokka said she was in. He opened the door hoping he wouldn't get a throwing star stuck in his forehead. Mai was lying down and her eyes were open. "Err….Mai, Zuko fainted." She sighed, got up and got a wet rag from the bathroom.

"I'll be nicer to him then," Mai muttered as she walked passed Aang. Zuko was still lying on the couch and he was groaning. As soon as Mai gently applied the cloth to his forehead, he calmed down. "You need to relax," Mai told him softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Zuko said hoarsely. Mai stroked his hair back and comforted him as best she could. Aang thought it was sweet. Deep down, Aang loved seeing romance.

"Sokka, has Jazmine moved into her new house?" Aang asked calmly.

"Yea, she should be home since she didn't work today," Sokka answered. "I'm just waiting on Suki to come home with dinner." Sokka's stomach growled loudly. "We were kind of short on food."

"I'm going to go visit her; I don't know when I'll be back. If something comes up you know where I will be at," Aang told Sokka. Sokka nodded and then made a face when Mai kissed Zuko passionately on his lips. Aang held back a chuckle and then left to go see Jazmine. Her house wasn't too far away. He stopped by a nearby vendor and bought a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. When he arrived, he gently knocked on the door. It opened quicker than he thought and Jazmine was standing at the door. She looked like she had been sobbing. It hurt Aang's heart to see her that way.

"You came back," she said hoarsely. "You must be so mad at me right now." Aang wanted desperately to reach out and touch her but he thought it wasn't the right time.

"No Jazmine, I'm here because I thought you were mad at me," Aang answered keeping his voice soft and soothing. She allowed him inside the house and shut the door.

"I'm…I'm not as mad as I was. I didn't know you did all this just for me," Jazmine told him.

"You needed a place to stay and I knew you didn't have the money for it, so I paid it for you," Aang added. He set the bouquet of flowers gently down on the couch. He opened his arms to her to give her a hug but she rejected it. Jazmine looked very sad. If anyone should have been sad, it would be Aang.

"I haven't slept for days because I didn't want to be alone. Especially without you, Aang," Jazmine told him with her voice cracking. "I've been so scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Aang told her. He put his hand on her arm and this time she allowed it. She started sobbing and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug that he wouldn't allow her to get away from. She tried pulling away for a moment but finally gave up and sobbed into his chest.

"All I have thought about is what I said to you before you left!" Jazmine sobbed. Aang hushed her and tightened his hold on her. Jazmine enjoyed the feel of his silk autumn colored robes. They seemed to bring her the most comfort. She also took in his scent of incense and burning wood.

"Jazmine we need to talk, but there's no need to worry because I'm not leaving you," Aang said and he heard his own voice unexpectedly crack. "I should have let go of her a long time ago, but I didn't and it almost cost me you."

Jazmine squeezed Aang tightly and pressed her head against his hard chest. "It's ok, I forgive you," she said. After a while they released each other. Aang gave her the flowers he had bought and was pleased to see her smile for the first time in a while. Jazmine had been really down lately but he seemed to make her day better. She put the flowers in a vase on her kitchen table. Aang hugged her from behind as he watched her. She turned around in his arms and gave him the deepest kiss ever that nearly made Aang faint with pleasure. "You look extremely tired," she said when she pulled away. Aang wiped the remaining wetness off her face.  
"You have no idea," he told her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you on the way home. You just seem to be the right person for me and I want to see what the Spirits have planned for me and you."

Jazmine smiled. "I would like to see it too. I will never forget the night you took off after the person who burned my home down and who has made my life miserable. When we found you in the park, I was so relieved that you were not hurt, but it also showed me how much you really care. You have a big heart, Aang."

"It makes it better when I get to share it with you," Aang told her as he pecked her forehead. His stomach growled. "You don't happen to have any food around here, do you?"


End file.
